A Judgement Heart
by Yellow Mocchi
Summary: Aku hidup di dunia ini untuk mengharapkan adanya orang yang mencintaiku, melindungiku dan selalu berada di sisiku. Namun ternyata, aku diterpa oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Orang yang kupilih sebagai pendamping hidupku...malah membunuh diriku./SasuSaku/death chara/RnR Please ?


**A Judgement Heart**

By Yellow Mocchi

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Angst

_Warning : Canon, Typo(s), etc._

.

.

.

Aku hidup di dunia ini untuk mengharapkan adanya orang yang mencintaiku, melindungiku dan selalu berada di sisiku. Namun ternyata, aku diterpa oleh kenyataan yang pahit. Orang yang kupilih sebagai pendamping hidupku...malah membunuh diriku.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan menusuk satu jantung yang kumiliki. Membuatku memperkeras cengkraman tangan di dadaku. Sudah lewat 2 jam sejak pemakaman ini berlangsung, namun beberapa temanku masih setia memandangi gundukan tanah yang di dalamnya terisi jasad kasarku. Ada yang menangis dalam diam, ada yang cuma memandang pilu ke arah nisan yang bertulis namaku, dan ada pula yang menangis meraung-raung memanggil namaku. Hal itu membuat jantungku semakin tercabik-cabik.

Saat ini matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam di makan kegelapan yang dingin. Dan sedikit demi sedikit langit malam menurunkan air matanya, membasahi permukaan bumi yang sedang berduka. Masih kupandangi sosok teman-temanku yang berdiri mematung di samping makamku.

"Sakuraaa ! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku !" teriakan putus asa milik wanita bersurai pirang itu menggema di seluruh taman pemakaman Konoha.

"Ino! kalau kau terus begini, Sakura tidak bisa tidur di sana" bentak pelan seorang pria di sampingnya.

"Memang itu yang kumau, aku mau dia bangun sekarang juga !" suaranya meninggi di akhir kalimat, membuat semua orang terdiam—termasuk diriku.

Suasana malam ini semakin menusuk. Hujan rintik-rintik tadi sudah berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Tapi masih belum ada yang beranjak dari sana. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk mendekat ke arah teman pirangku—Ino. Aku mencoba menyentuh pundaknya yang bergerak naik-turun akibat tangisannya. Namun percuma, aku malah menembus pundaknya.

Hah, aku benar-benar teman yang payah, padahal Ino selalu ada di sisiku setiap kali aku menangis. Tapi sekarang, aku membiarkannya menangis sendirian.

"Sudah..sudah cukup ! Aku akan membunuh Sasuke" tiba-tiba seorang pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, mulai berbalik meninggalkan makam dan teman-temanku.

"Naru..Hokage-_sama_, kau tidak boleh gegabah !" tahan seorang pria ber-masker di sampingnya.

"Ini sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi _sensei_, dia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan !"

"Ta..tapi Naruto-_kun_, bukan dengan cara membunuhnya" seorang wanita ber-_nertra_ lavender juga ikut menahannya.

"Lalu dengan apa ? Dengan apa aku harus membayar perbuatannya ?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Haah, sudahlah..Hokage-_sama_, kita harus berfikir jernih, jangan sampai kita tertelan dengan kebenciaan dan keinginan balas dendam lagi" pria berambut nanas itu memberikan pendapatnya.

".._Sou_..kau benar Shikamaru, kalau begitu aku duluan, kalian juga cepatlah pulang! Ayo Hinata-_chan_!" segera dia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata—gadis bersurai biru lembut itu.

Kemudian taman makam ini kembali sepi, hanya diramaikan dengan sedikit suara hewan malam dan tangisan lirih teman-temanku. Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah pria bermata _sapphire_ itu. Dia memang sudah menjauh dari makamku, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang pemakaman—menengok ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu. Karena penasaran aku segera berlari mendekatinya.

Setelah kurasa cukup dekat denganya aku berhenti berlari. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik ke arahku. Matanya...itu mode _sennin_. Aku takut Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Oleh karna itu, aku segera mengambil langkah mundur, untuk memperjauh jarak diantara kami.

"Sakura...kau ada di sinikan ?"

**_Deg_**

Apa dia bisa merasakan keberadaanku, bagaimana ini ? _Baka_..aku meremehkan Naruto. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku menggeser kakiku ke belakang, sambil terus memperhatikan arah pandangan Naruto. Kalau dia tahu, apa yang harus aku bicarakan ? Emm, tapi belum tentu dia bisa mendengar suaraku.

Aku beralih memandang ke belakang, kulihat teman-temanku sedang memandang Naruto—menatapnya aneh. Setelah melihat tidak adanya halangan di belakangku, aku kembali memandang ke depan. Tapi Naruto sudah berada di depanku, menatap ke dalam mataku—memaksaku untuk ikut menatap mata _sapphire_-nya yang indah. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kekar—ingin menyentuh pucuk kepalaku. Karena bingung ingin berbuat apa, akhirnya aku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mataku.

"Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Ah, _gomen na_..aku membuatmu menunggu" Naruto menjauhi diriku dan segera meminta maaf dengan tidak lupa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya—tapi terasa begitu berbeda untukku, seperti menyimpan luka yang dalam.

Setelah beberapa detik tetap menatap mataku, akhirnya Naruto berkata "Sakura, kau mau ikut ?"

Eh ? yang benar saja, dia mengajakku ?Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi sebelum sempat berfikir kepala ku sudah bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa menunggu perintah dari otakku yang entah mengapa menjadi bolot seperti ini. Semoga dia bisa melihat gelengan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum manis, sambil sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya ke arahku, dia berbisik "Kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia karna bisa melihatmu—Yaah, walupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi..aku benar-benar bisa merasakan kehangatanmu"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia meninggalkanku yang sedang mencengkram dadaku. Tapi baru beberapa langkah yang dia ambil, naruto kembali berbalik menatapku.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa...Sakura, aku akan membunuh Sasuke..untukmu"

** ~8~8~8~8~**

Jantungku seketika meledak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Perasaan ini campur aduk, antara marah padanya, karena dia tidak ragu bilang akan membunuh Sasuke—padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Itachi _nee_-_chan_ tidak akan pernah membunuhnya. Lalu aku juga sedikit berterima kasih pada pria berkulit _tan _itu, karna bisa merasakan keberadaanku dan begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, jika Naruto membunuh Sasuke aku juga tidak akan bisa tenang di sana.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Naruto segera menghilang, meninggalkan aku, Hinata, dan juga teman-teman kami yang mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan makamku. Ingin sekali aku mengejar dan menjitak kepala bocah bodoh yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage ke-enam desa Konoha itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, sejak aku meninggal tubuh ini jadi sangat jarang mematuhi perintah otaknya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi teman-temanku yang melewatiku tanpa mengetahui keberadaanku, tanpa melirik ke arahku sedikitpun. Meninggalkan diriku sendirian. He he..walaupun sedikit, aku jadi mengerti perasaan Naruto yang dulu selalu sendirian. Sakit, sesak, bingung dan hampa.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Ya, entah mengapa...aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu Sakura. Memang sosokmu tidak terlalu jelas untuk dilihat, tapi kehangatanmu begitu jelas terasa. Kehangatan yang selalu kau pancarkan sewaktu kau masih hidup dulu. Tapi sayang...aku tidak bisa melihat senyum manismu.

_Baka_, semestinya aku tidak usah menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Semestinya, saat pendeta itu bilang adakah yang keberatan..aku harus mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, senyum yang begitu menawan yang kau tunjukkan saat kau berjalan menghampiri Sasuke akan sirna dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kau tunjukan lagi di depanku. Heh, memikirkannya saja membuatku susah bernafas. Tapi itu akan lebih baik ketimbang tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi—seperti sekarang.

Kau tahu Sakura...cintaku padamu tak akan pernah bisa sirna. Padahal aku sudah mencoba menggantikan dirimu dengan wanita lain, tapi tetap saja, saat kau memperlihatkan mata _emerald_-mu yang berkilau dan senyum tulus itu—lagi-lagi aku jatuh ke dalam cinta yang tak ada habisnya ini.

Saat Sasuke kembali memihak kebenaran di perang shinobi itu, kau meneteskan cairan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat keluar dari mata indahmu itu—tapi, entah mengapa tangisanmu waktu itu begitu menawan. Lalu kau berkata padaku _'Hei, Naruto...a..aku akan melamar Sasuke setelah dia menyelesaikan hukumannya'_ walau malu-malu, tapi suaramu mengisyaratkan ketegasan. Mendengar kau berkata begitu, aku hanya bisa menunjukkan cegiran-ku.

Mungkin..aku tidak pantas menjadi Hokage, karna akulah yang paling sering berbohong pada diri sendiri. Ketika hatiku terluka, aku selalu menutupi luka itu dengan senyuman dan tingkah konyolku. Aku seperti boneka yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya...padahal rasanya begitu sakit—rasanya ingin menangis, tapi tetap saja, sebuah 'boneka' hanya boleh tersenyum.

Terkadang aku juga bangga akan kemampuanku yang bisa menutupi rasa sakit ini. Hm, mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa menerima rasa sakit itu ? Yaa, mungkin saja. Tapi sekarang, tujuan utamaku adalah membuat Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menggambil Sakura dari hidupku. Seperti yang kukatakan pada Sakura tadi, aku akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Sosok itu menunduk, menatap batu nisan bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura'..menatapnya datar. Aku juga baru menyadari sosoknya setelah aku kembali ke tempat tubuh asliku beristirahat selama-lamanya. Sosok bermata gelap, berambut _raven_ dan berwajah datar itu. Sosok suami yang telah membunuhku. Melihatnya membuat jantungku kembali terasa sesak. Tapi rasa sesak ini bukan di sebabkan karena aku marah padanya. Hanya perasaan kecewa.

Kecewa karena baru sebentar aku memilikinya, _Kami-sama_ kembali memisahkan kami. Baru 3 bulan aku membuatkannya sarapan dan makan malam, baru 3 bulan aku bisa tinggal serumah dengannya, baru 3 bulan aku bisa tidur seranjang dengannya dan baru 3 bulan ini Sasuke benar-benar memperhatikanku. Waktu 3 bulan yang begitu menyenangkan dan juga begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah puas memandangi sosok tampan pria yang dulunya adalah suami-ku. Aku mengambil langkah mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri diam di samping makamku. Dan kemudian aku berharap, dia juga bisa merasakan keberadaanku seperti Naruto. Setiap langkah yang kuambil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

Dan akhirnya aku sampai di sebrang Sasuke, kami berdua di pisahkan oleh gundukan tanah yang menguburku. Aku lekat-lekat memandang wajah tampannya dan dia terus menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut gelapnya yang selalu kusentuh saat dia tertidur. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, memperlihatkan mata segelap malam miliknya dan juga bibir yang pernah sekali mengecup bibirku. Dia menatap kosong ke arahku, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia tidak memandang ke dalam mataku.

Ingin rasanya aku menghapus jarak diantara kita dan segera mengecup bibirmu. Tapi bila aku melakukan itu, aku malah akan menembusmu dan kembali berada di belakangmu. Dan hal itu yang membuatku menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk diam di samping batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama pemberian orang tuaku.

"_Baka_..."

**Eh ?**

Aku segera memelemparkan padanganku ke arahnya. Dia juga sedang menatapku serius. Mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun tertutup kembali. Kemudian dia berjalan berbalik—menjauhi makamku..menjauhi diriku.

Tidak..tidak, aku tidak mau. Baru beberapa menit aku memandang wajahnya. Aku masih belum puas. Kenapa sekarang di meninggalkanku. Padahal saat kita menikah, kau berjanji padaku, kau berjanji akan selalu berada di sisiku di kala senang ataupun sedih. Kau mengingkari janjimu...

Lagi-lagi tubuhku melawan perintah otakku dan lebih memilih mengikuti hati kecilku. Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa untuk mengejar sosok jangkung di depanku. Mencoba menggapai pinggang atau tangannya. Aku juga sengaja memperbesar emosiku agar dia bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Aku juga mencoba memperbesar suara tangisanku dan berteriak memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Kami berdua hampir sampai di gerbang taman pemakaman Konoha. Satu langkah lagi...

"Sudah hentikan !" Sasuke berteriak kasar menghentikan segala usahaku untuk membuatnya berhenti. Dia tidak berbalik memandangku—Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang kekar—yang dulu tidak bosan-bosannya kupandangi.

"Cukup..jangan mengikutiku lagi ! Kau sudah mati, jadi lebih baik kau juga segera pergi ke surga...jika kau pergi, hidupku akan lebih tenang" ucapnya datar.

Ototku melemas seketika, membuatku terjatuh cukup keras ke tanah. Membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Ya, aku yang mencintainya duluan, aku juga melamarnya duluan—kata Ino aku sudah tidak punya malu lagi, aku juga yang selalu mengucapkan perasaanku duluan, tapi dia sama sekali belum membalas apa yang telah kulakukan.

Heh, benar..kalau saat masih hidup saja dia tidak menginginkanku, apalagi setelah aku mati. Dicintai oleh mayat atau arwah adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Hm..aku tahu.

Tapi kenapa cairan sialan ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir dan membasahi pipiku yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Hatiku lebih sakit daripada saat Sasuke memilih untuk membunuhku. Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi olehnya, tapi untuk apa _Kami-sama _masih membuatku berada di sini. Apa _Kami-sama_ ingin membuatku sadar, bahwa cintaku padanya hanyalah sia-sia.

Tapi jika itu keinginan _Kami-sama_, maka dia berhasil. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghilang dan tidak ingin terlihat sedikitpun. _Kami-sama_, sudah hampir seumur hidup aku memohon padamu, tapi baru beberapa kali kau mengabulkan keinginanku. Jadi, tolong...kabulkan permintaan terakhirku.

.

.

Hilangkan perasaanku terhadapnya, buatlah aku melupakan dirinya, dan juga lenyapkan aku dari dunia yang telah mempertemukan aku padanya. Kumohon...

**~8~8~8~8~**

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

_**Cuap-Cuap Author :**_

Okeeh, ini cerita debutku~ Sorry kalo kependekan *sengaja sih*

So, don't forget to give a reviews ^^ Thanks for reading \('*')/


End file.
